youtubers gamers
by fenixdelviento
Summary: ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESA MIERDA QUE PUBLICASTE EN TUMBLER! PE-pero Arthur NADA QUE PERO ARTHUR MEREZCO UNA EXPLICACIÓN IDIOTA!


_Advertencia: hetalia no me pertenece, si así fuera Alfred se le hubiera tirado encima a Iggy hace harto tiempo._

Youtuber eso eran ambos personajes, más que eso eran gamers hasta la medula; Alfred con sus juegos de guerras, terror y apocalipsis, y Arthur con juegos de estrategia y misiones.

Eran tan diferentes pero tan únicos que no se tardaron en ser conocidos por todo el ciberespacio, Alfred por sus bromas y Arthur pos su típico sarcasmo. Eran la dupla perfecta de los juegos (según muchos) por lo que sus eventos online eran los más esperados, tanto para ver los juegos como las pelean entre ambos que ya eran cotidianas cada vez que se juntaban.

Ellos ya se conocían por eventos en la zona y cada vez que los veían juntos sus fan, si sus fan los psicopateaban de manera extraordinaria y les regalan mil y un cosas (cosa que a nadie le molesta) pero nadie se explicaba como seguían solteros. Alfred de cabello rubio y ojos azules típico estadounidense y Arthur cabellera rubia y ojos verdes típico ingles.

-¡Alfred que mierda has hecho ahora! No tenias que morir no hemos grabado-

Era domingo por la noche, era la hora de jugar ambos en vivo para sus fan, esto ya era costumbre de los dos. Todos los domingos ambos se conectaban a un servidor para jugar y de paso pelear, nunca decepcionarían a sus fan.

-Pero si fue tu culpa, si no le hubieses disparado a la bomba que estaba cerca de mi no hubiera muerto-

-Pero había un monstruo detrás de ti-

-Excusas, ni siquiera sé como llegaste a jugar en esto-

-¡Hey! Que no me gusten tus juegos de miedo no signifique que no acepte un buen desafío de estrategia- por que así era, Arthur no era el típico ingles amante del té y de los libros, porque si bien le gustaba a estos les ponía los cuernos con los juegos y con Alfred, sobre todo con Alfred aunque no lo admitiera.

-Ya, mejora el arma de una vez, ese maldito monstruo no nos vencerá-

- Espera antes de empezar quiero hacer una pausa-

-¿He? ¿Qué paso Arthy?-

-Que me llamo Arthur, joder… Quiero dejar bien en claro acerca de ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESA MIERDA QUE PUBLICASTE EN TUMBLER!…. tu idiota retrasado-

-Yo no publique nada te lo juro-

- Seguro, estas causando problemas neurológicos en la gente, en tus seguidores de mierda de 11 y 12 años ¿Ahora qué mierda pensaran de nosotros?

-La verdad Arthur-

-Maldito bastardo, no puedes ser mas gay, sabes a mi nuca me han llegado fotos homosexuales ni mucho menos una escritura sangrienta de un millón de caracteres, pero te los mandan a ti porque sabes que tienes una tendencia media rara que lo puedes aceptar y publicar, idiota-

Así es , sus fan les habían mandado un fanfic de ellos dos y no cualquiera, sino uno de carácter gay, homosexual y porno bien porno aparte de un montón de imágenes más, que sutilmente aparecieron en el tumbler de nuestro querido Alfred.

-Jajajajaja pero Arthur jajajaja-

-Es que ni siquiera terminas el problema, el problema tuyo es que no es ocasional si no a diario ¿Se puede saber por qué lo haces?-

-Jajajaja-

-Entiendo que entre nuestros (tus) fan haya gente caliente que ve porno-

-Pero tú también ves porno ¿Acaso me admiras Arthy?-

-Cállate déjame terminar, hay gente trastornada que ven porno de monitos, pero de ahí a inculcarle porno de monitos y mas encima gay es otro niveles… ¡QUE MIERDA SE FUMARON TUS FANS!

-Arthur ¿Acaso dudas de sexualidad?-

-Una cosa es dudar y otra es traumar a una pobre niña enferma que disfruta con el porno de monitos homosexuales para escribir cosas de ese calibre-

-¡Jajajaja admites que dudas!-

-Idiota que dices, niños por favor no vean esas cosas y no le hagan caso al idiota de Alfred que le gusta inculcar porno gay de monitos-

-No lo hago Arthur, entonces si dudas ¿Me quieres?-

-¿WHAT? Mira como te explico, hay tres tipos de personas; La persona que lo lee y llega a la parte medio rara y deja de leerlo, la persona tolerante que puede leerlo pero que aun así no está muy de acuerdo ¡COMO YO!-

-Lo leíste entero jajajaja-

- y el bastardo enfermo como ¡TU! que disfruta de leer la historia, lo pública y pide que la reblogueen-

-Jajajaja-

- Y como siempre tu clasificas en la última; la de ¡IDIOTA ENFERMO!-

-Jajajaja asúmelo Arthy te gusto el fic-

-¿Cómo me va a gustar? Maldito idiota-

-Porque te gustaría que yo te hiciera todas esas cosas-

-Pero que...-

-Hey Arthur que dirías si digo que te amo-

-Pero…tu... el porno-

-No crees que publique por algo, que tal si dijo que sueño con hacerte todas esas cosas, en hacerte mío y hacerte gritar y que me digas que también te amo-

Y hay esta la confesión mas extraña y pública del mundo, frente a más de quince mil exportadores del youtube, el ojiazul le declara su amor al más extraño cejòn de toda la internet. El silencio es único, ninguno de los dos dice nada más, y detrás de las pantallas todas esas personas están en shock, muchas creen que es una broma pero la gran mayoría ya lo veía venir, porque entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma.

-Dime porque- eso es todo lo que dice el ingles para romper el silencio

-Porque amo tu todo Arthur, eres único, eres sarcástico, un gritón y enojón y muy molestable; pero cuando te conocí bien, eres dulce y dedicado, eres tan tsundere y a pesar de que dices odiarme siempre estas ahí para mi dentro y fuera de la internet, que mas puedo decir me enamore del hombre más perfecto y me importa una mierda lo que digan los fan, aquí y en muchos lugares más soy capaz de gritar ¡TE AMO ARTHUR, T-E A-M-O!-

Procesando, eso le pasa por la mente a nuestro ingles favorito, es cierto tenia sentimientos por el americano, pero si hace un rato estaban bromeando como paso hacer una confesión y saben que, estaba de acuerdo en algo con aquel americano. No le importaba que toda la web ya supiera lo inevitable, y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Idiota…cállate, eres un maldito predicador de porno con monitos homosexuales, bastardo con complejo de héroe pero que me dirías que yo también te amo…-

Y ahí estaba la gloriosa respuesta… el silencio fúnebre se rompe por las risas alegres de Alfred diciendo me haces feliz Arthur, sin importa los comentarios que atacan su felicidad que rápidamente desaparecen sustituyéndose por otros:

"_ya era hora su tensión sexual era para cortarse por un cuchillo a través de la pantalla" _

-Ves Arthy, nuestros fan ya lo sabían, no se preocupen que hoy el Hero ira a su casa para vencer esa malvada tensión-

-¿QUE?! No, no Alfred NO!-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Alfred había cortado la trasmisión para ir corriendo a la casa de su cejòn favorito. Cejòn que no se vería por varios días por la web, pero todos sospechaban algo, estaría jugando con Alfred algo mucho más divertido que un juego de misiones.

_Y termine, para los que se hayan fijado este fic está basado en la conversación de dos gamers reales; Xoda y Vardoc. Aca el link _

___ www. youtube watch?v=UkCPrL0Ja_s_

_Reviews, criticas constructivas, ayudas con la ortografía, scones, mochis, almohadas de Iggys ukes? Por cada reviews Alfred jugara con Iggy en su casa XD_


End file.
